Eyes Forward
by SoulHorse
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has always lived a quiet life in the small village of Aldera. However, the peace across the kingdom is disrupted when a dangerous, incurable disease spreads across the land. With his ill mother in mind, Midoriya accepts the dangerous, yet once in a lifetime journey to travel to the west and find a cure to save the kingdom. BNHA Medieval! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I recently just got into My Hero Academia, so here are my two cents ^_^ And I shall open with an AU!**

 **medieval! au! probably overused lmfao**

 **disclaimer: I don't own :)**

* * *

In the far away, mystical land of Musutafu, there lived the two races of humans: the Quirky and the Quirkless.

These 'Quirky' people were humans gifted with supernatural powers and abilities. Legend told that these mystical gifts were given from the gods above. These Quirkies took on the occupations that were only told about in the stories; they became heroes, witches, wizards, sorcerers, charmers, so on, so forth.

Meanwhile, the Quirkless were the other half of the human race that had no powers. Instead, they could wield magical objects that had a similar power to the Quirks.

Of course, our story starts with a particular boy in the small village of Aldera…

x

Eight year old Izuku laughed as he chased a brightly colored butterbee around the front of his large, grassy domed home.

"Izuku! Don't stray too far from the gate!" his mother, Inko, called after him, as she carried a basket full of blooming flowers. She had been picking the flowers they had planted in their yard, as it was spring season, of blooming things and life.

"I won't!" he called back.

"Oi! Midoriya-kun! Come play!" one of the neighbor kids shouted from an open grass field.

"Ma…!" the young, green haired boy shouted, only for him to be cut off.

"Go ahead, Izuku! Be careful!"

"I will!"

Izuku sprinted out to the open field towards his waiting friends.

"We should play Knights and Princesses!" he cheered enthusiastically.

"Hai!" another boy shouted.

"Aww…again?" one of the girls pouted.

The boys punched the air victoriously. "A chance to show our worth!"

A girl with braided pigtails folded her arms. "Well, I wanna be a female warrior! Like the Angel Vanguard!"

A boy stuck his tongue out. "Boooo! Female warriors are lame! Only real men should fight!"

The girl pouted and punched several times. "I bet I could take you!"

The offending boy rolled up his tunic sleeves.

"Bring it!"

"Oi, Matsu-kun, what's that on your arm?" another boy asked curiously.

Matsu blinked and looked down. A spidery dark blue and purple splotch spilled onto his pale skin, now tinted a sickly yellow. As the group of kids watched, the spidery tendrils of the bruise seemed to elongate farther down his arm and turn a darker shade.

One of the girls started crying out, "Daddy! Mommy! Matsu has a big bruise!"

As a worrying mother drew near, she caught sight of the darkening bruise and her expression darkened.

"It…It can't be…the plague isn't supposed to be anywhere near here…" she murmured, before fainting.

"Ma!" the little girl shrieked and darted over.

"Someone call the shaman!" a voice yelled from the gathering crowd.

"Matsu-kun…" Izuku stepped closer, but the other boy threw out his arm in warning.

"Midoriya-kun! Stay away!" he warned, a tinge of fear appearing in his voice.

Izuku frowned and bit his lip. "You'll be okay. I promise."

"Midoriya-kun…I'm scared…" Matsu whispered under his breath.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the adults will fix it," the green haired boy said firmly.

"I-I…I hope so…"

"Izuku!"

Izuku's mother barreled out of the crowd and grabbed her son by the shoulders.

"I was so worried…! What happened? Did you touch Matsu-kun? Don't tell me you're infected too!" the young mother half sobbed.

"I didn't Ma. I don't think I'm infected…but what happened? Will Matsu-kun will be alright?" the little boy queried, eyes filled with worry for his friend.

Inko bit her lip, looking down at her son. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. He was still too young.

"Of course Matsu-kun will be okay!"

She beamed at her son, who smiled toothily back.

"Now, let's go have some lunch, shall we?"

"Yeah!"

x

Miyahira Matsu, age nine, died of the supposedly unknown disease three days later.

He was the first in this small village to be taken by the disease, but he would not be the last.

Three months later, two more people were discovered with the bruises and died five days after the discovery.

Across the region, the disease spread. Scientists named it the Arachnia Plague, after the spidery blue-purple bruises that appeared on the body when infected. However, many people call it Spider's Disease, for the victims would twitch violently and curl up at their death, similar to a spider.

The disease was known to be contagious and killed almost one million people that same year.

There has been no improvement in the medical field on a cure.

However, healers have discovered a way to make the victim's life last longer…but it can't be a permanent fix…

A cure must be found.

x

 _Ten years later…_

x

Seventeen year old Midoriya swore under his breath as he rushed around his small home.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," he mumbled as he grabbed several ointment jars and warm towels.

He snapped on a mouth mask and dashed over to his mother's bedroom.

"I-Izuku…" his mother panted.

Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. Her eyes were closed, but her gasps for breath were erratic and short.

"Don't worry mom. I'm right here," Midoriya reassured.

He wiped her forehead with a wet, warm towel and pulled on a pair of gloves. He dropped some of the sweet smelling ointment onto her arms and neck, where the spidery bruise had stretched.

"You're gonna be alright mom. Promise," he mumbled softly as he worked.

"Izuku…"

She grabbed his hand and looked up at him, eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Izuku…where are you…?"

He squeezed her hand gently. "I'm right here Mom."

Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed, but the young man didn't flinch. He brushed his fingers against her wrist to find a pulse; it was still there. He sighed with relief and silently left the room.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Midoriya slid against the door and yanked off his gloves, feeling the tears come to his eyes.

His mother had caught the plague two days ago, and she was getting worse every day. And of course, there was nothing he could do about it, except care for her until she died. A shudder ran through his bones. He _couldn't_ let his mother die.

When he had been sick with ivy fever, close to death, she had nursed him, paid every coin to buy his medicine, just so he could recover.

She had been his only parent ever since he had been three years old and his father had left. But she still smiled, laughed, cared, was kind. She couldn't die.

As Midoriya got to his feet, the sound of the knocker echoed through the quiet house. He hurried to answer to door and was surprised to see the town shaman, Asior.

"Shaman Asior sir! What brings you here?" he queried.

The shaman sighed and ran a hand through his silvery hair.

"Come, Izuku. Walk with me."

"But…my mother…" Midoriya looked behind him, at his mother's bedroom door.

"I believe she has fallen asleep, has she not?" the shaman asked, indicating towards the room with his cane.

Midoriya blinked, before nodding.

"Then, there shouldn't be too much trouble." Shaman Asior offered his hand. "Come, my child."

The young man accepted the older's hand and the two left the house, with Midoriya silently closing the door behind him.

x

"Shaman Asior, sir, what are we doing at the town hall?" Midoriya questioned, eyeing the small building tucked under a grassy green hill. The only difference that distinguished the hall from every other similar looking house in the village were the wooden double doors.

The older man sighed. "We wanted to hold a meeting, consisting of all the young and healthy people in the village."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

The older man pushed the door open, revealing a small group of teenagers around a fireplace, talking quietly amongst themselves. A large wooden table that had once been in the center had been pushed off to the side. It was cluttered with papers, quills, and half empty ink bottles.

As soon as Midoriya and the shaman stepped into the hall, a girl with abnormally large ears turned from the conversation to face them.

"The shaman is back…with Midoriya-kun," she called back to her companions.

Midoriya briefly recalled his notebook of Quirks. _Fukaya Kinu. Her abnormally large ears allow for enhanced hearing._ He quickly pushed away his thoughts and smiled and waved at the group.

"Hey Fukaya-chan. Everyone else."

"Oi, old man, what are we here for?" Azuma Satoru, a fellow Quirkless boy stood up from his chair. "I have to get home before my sister wakes up! We have sick family members, ya know!"

Shaman Asior slammed his cane on the floor twice to silence the boy.

"I understand. But I have heard of an opportunity that could potentially save the ill's lives. Please sit; I have much to discuss," the shaman said firmly.

The teenagers sat down obediently, Midoriya taking a seat a the floor near to Fukaya.

"As you all may know, the Spider's Disease has taken many of our neighbors. It is known to be contagious and there has been no development of a cure. However, there have been rumors of a plant growing in the far western lands that could potentially cure the disease."

At the word 'cure', whispers started around the room, eyes wide and hopeful. The shaman banged his cane against the floor to regain silence.

"Sir, why hasn't any adventurer gone out to take the plant?" Shishido Tae, a girl with a enhanced vision Quirk asked.

The shaman sighed. "This plant supposedly exists in the land of the dragons, and as you all know, our kingdom hasn't had the best relationship with the dragons. For us to go over there and take a plant would be dangerous."

"Well why don't we just ask?" Kawasaki Takuro asked. His Quirk had mutated his hands to give them claws.

"Supposedly, the kingdom has sent diplomats to the west…none have ever returned."

Fukaya called out, "So what does that have to do with us?"

"The kingdom is searching for explorers who have no fear of the dragons to head the land and retrieve this plant. They have put out a reward of 10 billion crescents for any explorer that returns safely with the plant."

The whispers and excited chatter started up again.

"10 billion crescents…!"

"Man…what I could do with that cash…"

"I could finally move to the city!"

"I could open my bakery…!"

"I'd attract all the women with that kind of money…"

Takuro stood up amongst the chattering teens.

"But, there's the danger of never being able to return. These are dragons. What if we die? Who will take care of my siblings? That's not a risk I'm willing to take."

The room silenced.

Fukaya sighed. "He's right. It's unlikely any of us will succeed."

"But the money!" Azuma cried out.

Fukaya whirled on him with a fierce glare. "Is that cash worth your sister? Your _life?"_

The other boy immediately silenced and sat down.

"I'll do it."

Midoriya stood up, staring down the group with a determined glint in his eyes.

"I'll go. I have to save my mom, and if not my mom, then everyone else."

Shaman Asior looked at the young man. "And you fully know of the dangers ahead of you?"

"I do."

"Fine. Midoriya-kun is going. Would anyone like to accompany him?" Asior questioned.

The room was silent.

He turned back to the green haired boy.

"I'm sorry. You're on your own, Izuku," he said softly.

"That's fine," Midoriya responded.

"Meeting adjourned!" Asior called out and the swarm of teens quickly departed the room, leaving Asior and Midoriya behind.

"Sir, what will I do about my mother?" Midoriya immediately asked.

The old man grinned and pointed towards a covered item in the corner.

"We requested a cryo freeze from the kingdom. Your mother will be put inside of it and it will keep her alive for a year, at the most."

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Thank you sir!"

The old man smiled and nodded. "It is no problem. I myself will spend time, keeping an eye on the cryo freeze. Now, go pack, Midoriya. You have a long journey ahead of you."

The green haired teen smiled brightly and bounded out of the hall, a new bounce in his step.

x

Izuku Midoriya had full intentions to save his mother and his kingdom from the plague, and no one, no dragon, could stop him.

* * *

 **Well. Ending is slightly messy but it's done! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one XD I'll hopefully try to establish a regular schedule for this fic :)**

 **See everyone next chapter!**

 **~ Soul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey friends! Back with another chapter! I'm kinda a sporadic updater so…ahaha I'm really bad at updating things XD Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys ^-^**

* * *

"On your guard, my prince! There, that's it! Keep moving!"

The swords master deftly blocked his student's attack with his sword, and parried with a series of slashes that knocked the trainee to the floor.

"Excellent work today, my prince, but I think some more stamina training is needed. You would've been able to continue longer if your legs hadn't gave—"

The swords master reflectively jumped back as his student sent a blast of ice across the floor towards him and got to his feet, readying himself to attack with his sword.

The swords master scowled and thrust out his hand to dissolve the ice into dust.

"Prince Shoto, I thought we agreed not to use Quirks," the swords master reprimanded. "You know better."

The young prince removed his helmet and shook his red and white hair free, expression unchanging. "My apologies, Thirteen."

"Apologies, my butt. You did the same thing yesterday," Swords master Thirteen grumbled irritably. "Nevertheless, you've improved. Well done, Prince Shoto."

"Thirteen, you've known me since I was a child. For the last time, it is simply Shoto."

"Nonsense and fluff. The king is absolute in refusing to let me address you so casually. My apologies, Prince Shoto," Thirteen responded coolly. "Now, hurry up. Or else you'll be late to your history lesson."

Todoroki Shoto sighed as he changed out of sparring clothes and back into his usual attire of a long sleeved white shirt, blue vest, and tan pants. He ran a hand through his red and white hair irritably and began the long journey up to the castle. As he passed a ring of pine trees, old memories came back to him, sharp as day, although the voices were murky.

 _"Shoto! Duel me!"_

 _"Shoto, hurry up! Or else I'm gonna beat you at training!"_

 _"Hey Shoto, have you ever been out to the village? We should go."_

 _"I can't stay here anymore. I'm gonna leave this stinking hellhole one day."_

 _"Oi Shoto. Don't tell that lazy bastard of a dad and Mom, but I'm leaving. Alright?"_

 _"Swear on your life you won't tell anyone."_

The young prince grimaced and shook his head. He couldn't focus on that right now. As he entered the castle hallways, he couldn't help but look out towards the never ending horizon of blue skies and sun, wishing desperately to escape the stifling palace life.

* * *

Midoriya hummed as he made his way along the cobbled road of his village. As he approached the entrance gate to the village, he stopped and looked back.

Only two hours ago had he been living a normal life, taking care of his mom, being a small town boy. Only half an hour ago, he had finished packing and kissed his mother's forehead and watched the shaman lower her into the freeze tech.

And now, he was here, with his father's old short sword tucked into a sheath at his belt, brown leather bag over his shoulders, about to leave the only life he had ever known.

As Midoriya gazed at the rolling green hills and small little homes tucked neatly under him, he couldn't help but feel a pang of homesickness, despite not even leaving the gate.

 _This was it._

"Goodbye Mom, everyone," he murmured softly, before turning around and walking through the gate.

He had a nagging feeling he wouldn't be returning home until a long time later.

* * *

"Find her! Burn the Elysium witch! Burn the Elysium witch!"

The chants followed her as she sprinted through the overgrown path. Branches snapped in her face, but she quickly brushed them away; this was no time to worry about the bloody cuts and scratches on her face and arms. She was facing life and death. There was only one thing to do, and that was to run.

Her foot caught on a stone and she tumbled down a hill. She let out a string of swear words, and tried to stand, before falling again. Her eyes catch on a familiar piece of fabric that caused her second fall. _Her cloak!_

The pink cloak was stuck in a thorn bush and she couldn't help but curse her own luck again.

"THE ELYSIUM WITCH WAS HERE! FIND HER!"

The furious voice cut through the empty forest, scattering the startled birds into the air.

"Shit…!" she squeaked and tugged at the fabric harder.

This time, it gave and she ran again, but the voices were getting closer and closer.

"Goddammit…" she muttered. _"Vello Virgam."_

She pressed her hands together and summoned her staff from her space. As soon as she found it in her hands, she began to draw her magic circle in the dirt. As she drew, the runes and circle began to glow a soft pink.

"THERE! I SENSE HER MAGIC!"

She heard the crowd before they appeared; the stamping of feet and cries of vengeance.

The first hunter appeared at the crest of the hill, bow and arrow poised to shoot. Without sparing a glance from the symbols she hastily sketched on the forest floor, she set a pink beam towards the archer, effectively paralyzing him, without killing.

"THE WITCH!"

She growled furiously as she finished the last rune and stood in the center. By now, the magic circle was radiating a bright pink light, crackling with power and _magic._ It sent tingles down her spine, the _delicious_ electric adrenaline of activating spells.

She spread her arms and slammed her staff on the ground, causing a rumble through the ground.

 _"Transicio Procul Auferetur!"_

As soon as the last word left her lips, the last of the witch hunters appeared, surrounding her in a circle.

"Stop her!" one of them cried out, but it was too late.

As an archer fruitlessly fired an arrow, the magic lifted her into the sky in swirls of gold and pink. Her hood fell off and her long brown hair fanned out, defying gravity. She clasped her fingers together and a cocoon of gold and pink wrapped around her small body, before disappearing in a pop.

* * *

Miles away, Midoriya felt the ground tremble.

* * *

 **hi this is awful and crappy, but i've had the worst writer's block for this chapter ackkk**

 **please don't leave this story because of this chapter, i swear it'll get better kfsjkhfd**

 **\- love, soul**


End file.
